


Breakfast Negotiations

by RemyRemedial



Series: The 'Stag Do' Universe [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyRemedial/pseuds/RemyRemedial
Summary: The family are having breakfast together, but when Sherlock discovers that Greg will be going to work for a few hours, he's not too happy about it.This is just a short little one, the idea given to me by the lovely Firecracker189. Cheers Mate! X





	Breakfast Negotiations

Greg, Mycroft, Sherlock and John were sat around the kitchen table at 221B. Greg and Mycroft had spent the night there, the plan being for Mycroft to ferry the two younger men to the cottage to start a week off together. Greg had an extra day’s work to finish before he could join them, but he always got grumpy at the thought of missing out on family time and had insisted that they spend the night together anyway.

They had spent the night before eating takeaway and watching television together (well Greg and John watched T.V, Mycroft and Sherlock finished up a thrilling round of Operation together). It had been a relaxed evening in each other’s company and they all went to sleep, Mycroft and Greg in John’s room and John and Sherlock in Sherlock’s. 

John and Sherlock had both woken up already young, awake before the other two they had snuck into the living room to watch television. Greg had convinced Mycroft to let them stay that way while the older men got ready for the day. Then came the task of taring them away from the colourful screen for breakfast. John had been easily convinced with the promise of food. Sherlock however had pouted and gone completely limp on the floor, it was only when a time-out was mentioned that he pushed himself up off the floor and joined the others around the table.

“Are we going for drives today Pa?” John asked as his Pa buttered some toast for him.

“That we are lovely boy, you me and Lock are going to the cottage.” Mycroft widened his eyes at John and the younger man cheered,

“Yay!”

“Yay indeed, now eat your breakfast please.” Mycroft nudged the plate closer to John and he started to feed himself, almost taking his eye out in the process. “Oh, careful John,” Mycroft gently took John’s arm to slow him down, “A bit slower please.”

“And try to aim for your mouth, lad.” Greg chuckled.

“Yes, and that too.” Mycroft smirked across at his husband and stroked the hair off of John’s face as he made a second, much slower attempt at feeding himself.

“Da?!” Sherlock asked suddenly, reaching over to grab the front of Greg’s freshly ironed shirt in his hands.

“Easy with your hands, Lock,” Greg mumbled as he tried to prise the boys fingers off.

“Da come?!” Sherlock asked, not releasing his hold but instead using his leverage to pull his chair even closer to Greg’s, “Da come pease?!” Sherlock asked again, pushing his face up to Greg’s cheek.

“Let go of my shirt, Lock.”

“No!”

“Sherlock,” Mycroft called as he wiped stray crumbs and butter from John’s cheeks.

“Oi,” Greg lightly smacked the back of Sherlock’s hand and let go, pulling his hand back and tucking it under his chin.

“Ow.” Sherlock pouted, and Greg rolled his eyes.

“I’ll give you ow in a minute,” he mumbled under his breath before pushing his chair back a little bit from the table, he tapped his hands on his thighs, “Come ere, monster.”

Sherlock didn’t wait to be asked again, instantly climbing over and getting comfortable on Greg’s lap.

“Is that better?”

“Yeah.” Sherlock sighed, leaning back against Greg’s chest.

“Now then, I’m not coming in the car today- “Greg tightened his hold around Sherlock’s arms and waist as he started to fuss and pull trying to turn around to glare at his Da. “Sit still, Lock.” It took a few moments of Sherlock struggling to realise it wasn’t going to work, then he gave up and went limp in Greg’s arms again. “Right, as I was saying, I’m not coming in the car- “Sherlock whined, “But I’ll be there to tuck you in tonight.”

“No.” Sherlock pouted.

On the other side of the table, John had decided that feeding himself was far too difficult when he managed to somehow inhale some butter and simply took one of Mycroft’s hands in his own and squished a pile of soggy toast into it. Mycroft jumped a little at the sudden wetness in his hand and looked down, then at John who was sitting with his hands held out as if to say, ‘I’ve got no bloody clue how to do this Pa, can you please help?’. Mycroft chuckled to himself and wiped his and John’s hands clean.

“No! Da come! No!” Sherlock swung his legs out and kicked his heels back against Greg’s shins.

“Ah!” Greg bit his lip to stop himself swearing.

“Sherlock! That’s quite enough.” Mycroft snapped with a raised eyebrow across the table as he took over the task of feeding John. 

“No, no, no!” Sherlock shook his head and tried to pull away from Greg. Mycroft went to stand,

“Myc, I’ve got this, you deal with John-John- “

“I bein good!” John beamed.

“That you are, my good boy.” Greg winked at John who’s smile somehow grew even larger.

“Noooo!” Sherlock kicked his legs against Greg’s again,

“Ouch! Right, come on you.” Greg tightened his arms around Sherlock and hoisted him out of the chair, carrying him into the living room he dropped down onto the sofa, Sherlock still in his arms. “That’s enough Lock, enough now.”

“No! Da come, pease! Pease! Da come?!” Greg shushed him as he adjusted them both until Sherlock was curled up sideways in his lap.

“Okay, there he is,” Greg smiled fondly at the man in his lap, gently brushing his hair off his face, “Hush now love you’re getting yourself all upset.” Sherlock’s breath hitched, and he wiped his face on Greg’s shirt. “There you go, good boy.”

“Now then,” Greg gently held Sherlock’s head to his chest with one hand and patted his hip with the other, “What’s all this about, eh?”

“J-jus want you wif me.” Sherlock blinked his watery eyes up Greg.

“Just feeling a bit clingy for your Da, hm?”

“A-huh.”

“Well that’s a good thing because I’m feeling a bit clingy with my Lock too.”

“Are?”

“Yes I am. If I had it my way I’d never ever put you down.”

“N-no?”

“Nope. Which wouldn’t be much fun for you lad, having to go everywhere with your old Da now would it?”

“Yeah.” Sherlock let out a little teary giggle.

“It would? Marvellous, I’ll bring you my health and safety meeting next month.”

“Noo.” Sherlock giggled again wiping his tears on Greg’s shirt.

“No, we’ll just do fun Da and Lock stuff together.”

“Yeah.” Sherlock’s thumb made its way into his mouth and he continued to gaze up at Greg.

“I really wish I didn’t have to work today, love, but I do. You’re a very smart boy so I know you understand Da has to work sometimes. Because Da has a very important job.”

“Portant.” Sherlock nodded.

“That’s right, clever clogs.” Greg kissed his forehead. “But after today, you and your brother and your Pa will have me all to yourselves for a whole week.”

“Hole week?”

“That’s right. If you want I won’t put you down once for the whole week.”

“Really?” Sherlock looked up hopefully.

“Absolutely.” He tapped his finger against Sherlock’s nose making it wrinkle. “But this morning you have to let me go to work love and be a good boy for your Pa until I get there.”

“Try?” Sherlock asked looking nothing but adorable, making Greg bark out a small laugh. ‘Try’ was usually a John-John phrase, with Greg and Mycroft often telling him he wouldn’t be in any trouble if he tried his best. Little Sherlock however could accomplish just about anything he set his mind to, so ‘try’ was slightly redundant with that one. Greg was pretty sure he was using it here to buy himself some leeway for naughtiness later in the day.

“Yes, lad, you try your best. Now, shall we go and finish breakfast?”

“Mm,” Sherlock thought, “Kay.” He nodded reluctantly climbing off Greg’s lap. The older man stood up and took the little one’s hand leading him back to the kitchen.

“There they are,” Mycroft smiled at Sherlock and received a wink and a kiss on the cheek from Greg, “What do you fancy, Sherlock?”

“Mm.” Sherlock swung his and Greg’s hands back and forth as he thought, “Chockit biskits?”

Mycroft scoffed as Greg sat him down in a chair, pulling his chair up next to him,

“Nice try champ, but you’re having toast like your brother.” Greg pulled the plate of already sliced toast across the table and put it in front of Sherlock.

“Ohhh.”

“Lock is Da being mean?” Mycroft asked over his shoulder as he washed up his and John’s plates.

“Yeh.” Sherlock put on an over the top pout, making John giggle.

“Don’t you start.” Greg wagged a finger at his husband.

“Yes dear.” Mycroft finished up and came back to the table, sitting down and letting John climb onto his lap. “So, Lock, are we going to let Da go to work today?”

“Mm, maybe.”

“Maybe?!” Greg raised his eyebrows.

“A-huh, maybe- “

“Take a bite for me,” Greg held up the toast and Sherlock did as he was told.

“In s’change for cuddles.” Sherlock mumbled as he ate, and Mycroft laughed, bouncing John a little bit in his lap.

“Yeh, cuddles!” John squeaked throwing up his arms,

“Okay, shh, hush little one,” Mycroft murmured to John, rubbing his chest in an attempt to keep him from getting ‘over-excited’.

“Okay little Holmes,” Greg kissed the top of Sherlock’s head, “If I promise to give you and John-John all the cuddles you want when I get home, will you let me leave for work?”

“An sweets?” Sherlock asked before shaking his head back and forth as Greg tried to offer him more food. “Done, done.”

“Okay, you’re done.” Greg stood up and took Sherlock’s plate to the sink, “I don’t know about sweets,”

“Owww.” Sherlock started to fuss,

“But if you’re very, very good, I’ll bring you and your brother a present.” Greg dried his hands and turned back to Sherlock, crouching down by his chair.

“Present?”

“Yep, if you’re on your best behaviour.”

“Bestest?”

“Your very bestest.”

“Kay.” Sherlock nodded.

“That’s my good boy!” Greg grinned, “Now, do you want to come and pick a shirt for me before I leave?”

“You got one.” Sherlock poked Greg’s chest, looking confused.

“Mm, but I need a fresh one, a little monster got his hands on this one.” Sherlock blushed and bit his lip, “Come on, you can choose.” Greg stood up and took Sherlock’s hands.

“Piggy?” Sherlock tilted his head,

“Oh, alright.” Greg rolled his eyes and let Sherlock hop up onto his back before carrying him to John’s bedroom. He opened the far end of the closet, where his and Mycroft’s ‘emergency clothes’ were kept. “Hop down champ.” Sherlock did, and Greg pulled him to stand in front of him. “Which one will it be?”

“Mm,” Sherlock ran his fingers along the shirts settling on a pale blue one, “Dis one.”

“Oh, good choice, park your bum on the bed please.” Sherlock did and watched Greg change. “How do I look?”

“Pretty.” Sherlock smiled.

“Well thank you very much,” Greg smirked and kissed the top of Sherlock’s head, “Don’t hear that every day, you usually save that one for your Pa. “

“He’s pretty.” Sherlock nodded.

“That he is.” Greg waggled his eyebrows,

“Ugrh!” Sherlock scrunched up his face and Greg barked out a laugh.

“Alright lad, sorry, TMI as the kids say.” 

“I’s a kid an I’ve never said that.” Sherlock smirked.

“Alright, cheeky, come on.” Greg held out a hand ready to take Sherlock back to Mycroft.

Sherlock threw himself back on the bed, “No.” He shook his head and pouted.

Greg put his hands on his hips and looked down at the trouble maker.

“I thought we had a deal, eh?”

“Err, nope.”

“Lock.”

“Da stay.”

Greg crouched down and tapped Sherlock’s knee, “Love, Da has to work and you know that. Just let me get through the next few hours and then I’ll be with you. I’ll miss you to, you know.”

Sherlock sat up and looked down at the crouching Greg, pulling at his lip, “You will?”

“Of course! I miss you so much when I’m not with you, I thought you knew that?”

Sherlock shrugged.

“I love you, and your brother and your Pa more than anyone, more than anything and I would much rather be with you today. I will miss you so much.”

“Miss you.” Sherlock reached out towards Greg’s shirt and he intercepted the mucky little hand.

“Easy, lad, or I’ll run out of clean shirts.” With that Greg reached forward and pulled Sherlock’s head towards him. “I’ll see you in a just a few hours, I promise, and I’ll be thinking of you the whole time. How about if Pa calls at lunch, hm? Then we can have a little chat.”

“Yeh!” Sherlock grinned and Greg kissed his forehead. 

“That’s my boy.”

“Deal.” Sherlock nodded.

“You know it’s important to keep a deal, remember Lock?”

“A-huh.”

“Good boy. Now come on munchkin,” Greg took Sherlock’s hand and pulled him up, giggling.

“Oh, an present?!” Sherlock suddenly remembered.

“Yes trouble.” Greg sighed feigning annoyance, “If you’re good.”

Greg lead a giggling Sherlock down the hall by the hand, taking him into the living room when Mycroft was sitting on the sofa with a sleepy looking John. “Right, I’m off- “

Sherlock started to whine, and Greg turned to him, “Now, now, none of that. We’ve made a deal little man, I’ll see you in a few hours with your present.” He stroked Sherlock’s hair, “You be a good boy for me, go and give your John-John a cuddle, eh?”

“Kay Da.”

“Good boy.” Greg lightly swatted Sherlock in the direction of the sofa and he skipped over, collapsing on the sofa next to John. “I love you all.” Greg called, he winked at Mycroft and walked out of the door.


End file.
